Clinical trials or research studies may be performed to determine an effectiveness or safety of medical treatments, such as medical procedures, drugs, or other treatments, for humans. Clinical trials may include clinical trial sites that conduct clinical trials or research studies on various patients and collect data that may be used to determine changes in patient health. Data collected by clinical trials may be communicated to other parties, such as a sponsor of a clinical trial, and may be subject to auditing or monitoring for accuracy and/or verification. Documents created for clinical trials may be subject to certain requirements and may need to be categorized so as to regulate access and tasks by different users.